Don't Cry
by StrikeGundam
Summary: Two years after Ultemecia's death the gang splits up and go their separate ways except for Squall and Rinoa who now, live together. Rinoa nervously awaits the announcement for the lucky people who will be joining 'The Deling Musical Arts School' but when things don't go well what is she going to do?


**Final Fantasy VIII and it's wonderful characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square Enix who are probably laughing at people who have to say they don't own it. Anyway enjoy. It probably wont be that great but please review and help me get better, yeah? ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter I part I: The week before. **

"Number 031 Miss Rinoa Heartilly, please step forward." Announced a middle aged man who appeared very gruff and dishevelled before he took a moment to sip from his bottle of the famous Deling City green tea.

The brunette took a few moments to study his ever so illogical choice of attire which consisted of a plain blue t-shirt, a pair of dark green checker-patterned pants and black corporate-wear shoes, before stepping forward. A very odd choice considering this was a formal recruitment for the Deling Musical Arts School.

Rinoa had always dreamed of being famous one day but what she really wanted was to have a name for herself. Fame. The brunette craved it so badly- itwas her childhood dream and she never let go of it. She would practice for hours despite her father's wishes for her and her future and she continued to sing- _she _continued to live. She never lost her true self and she took pride in that.

The gruff man swiftly waved his hand in the air to regain the brunette's attention. "Miss Heartilly you have 5 minutes to warm up. Then you will proceed through the door to your left and show them what you got. Good luck."

**One day prior to announcement.**

"Squall!" The brunette yelled across the Galbadia Hotel room kitchen.

"What? I never said you weren't going to get it." Rinoa let out a sigh- _he_ was right though, he had said nothing wrong. Squall had been teasing her about it ever since she got back from her audition at the Deling Concert Hall and it was beginning to drive her mad! She felt like she was going to explode from each and every word that came out of his darned mouth.

Rinoa had tried everything to prevent her mind from wandering back to her performance. Thoughts such as, _What if I didn't do as good as I thought I did?_ Circled inside her head, heck she won't have any idea of how she really went until the announcement has been made.

"Hey, um… Squall?" She quickly questioned before she would have the chance to regret it. She already did.

"Yeah?" He said smoothly.

"You promised not to lie to me, so how good do you think I am? I mean, you always told me I could do it. So, do you still believe that I can or was it all a lie?" She asked staring at him right in the face, her dark eyes pleading for an answer.

Squall couldn't say anything as he stared at her delicate facial expression- really he didn't know what to say. He was there when the gang split up and went their separate ways, wasn't he? He motivated her and stayed with her. How could she ask such a thing?

"Rinoa you know I do. I would never lie." He said. Just loud enough for only her to hear him and believe it.

"Thank you!" She practically screamed running around the kitchen counter and up to him, her arms wide open to catch him in a strong hug. The feeling of being in his arms since everybody else left her was comforting. She loved the way he felt when she was in his arms. The brunette slowly lifted her head from his chest to look upon his face and found there was still food on his lips and she giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Huh, what's so funny?" He asked releasing his hold on her giggling form to tilt his head to the side slightly in question.

"It seems my knight has food on his face!" The brunette yelled at him pointing her index finger at his lips.

"Oh." Was all he replied with as he lifted his arm and wiped his grinning lips with the sleeve of his favourite leather jacket. He had been through quite a lot with that piece of clothing, more than he was willing to admit to anyone. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the grinning and content brunette before him and he knew she definitely wanted something from her expression, but what?

"Squall do you want to go to the amusement park? Like, right now? I'm bored."

**To be continued-**


End file.
